Protection
by Jblaze08
Summary: Someone gets kidnapped. Will they save them in time? Slash in later chapters. M/M
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Numb3rs….**_

_**Though I would love to… I don't… Otherwise Enjoy!!**_

* * *

" No Charlie you can't be dating one of my agents." Don yelled

" Look Don you need to accept the fact that Colby and I are happy together and I thought that I should tell you instead of keeping it from you." Charlie replied trying to stay calm

"Look buddy I'm trying to understand just give me one reason why I should be okay with this." Don asked afraid of what his brother would say.

"Cause……. Ever since Amita moved I was never happy unless I was with Colby, and I love him." Charlie answered.

It kept playing in his head over and over as he watched Charlie and Colby from his office. He agreed he hasn't seen Charlie smile in such a long time and now he knew why. Just sitting there lost in his thoughts he heard a knock at his door, it was David with a file for a new case.

As everybody gathered in the office, David filled everyone in on the latest murder.

"Charlie I don't think you should be in here for this." Don stated.

"Why? What is this about?" Charlie asked.

" It seems like there have been murders only a few blocks from your house." Colby answered.

" Look Chuck I didn't want you to know cause you'll tell dad and then he'll get all worried for nothing. Don said

"Don you should have more faith in me by now that I'm not gonna tell dad cause I don't want to have him calling my phone all day. Charlie said.

As they finished discussing the case Charlie wrote up a filtering algorithm to help find the killer and afterwards he left and headed back to Cal-Sci to finish grading a week worth of papers. Meanwhile they were letting Charlie's equation run its' search while everyone else did what Don instructed them to do him and Colby stayed behind and talked.

" Hey Colby is there something that you need to tell me." Don asked

" So I'm guessing that Charlie already talked to you about us?" Colby asked.

"Yea he did and I just want to let you know." Don begin to say before he was interrupted

" Yea Don I already know, you want me to keep Charlie safe." Colby said

" No I wasn't gonna say that because that's both of our jobs now, but I want you to know that if you ever hurt him or put your hands on him; there's not gonna be a rock in this world I won't turn over to find you and kill you with my bear hands. Do I make myself clear?" Don said with a calm but heavy tone.

"Yea man, is there anything else?" Colby replied

"How did you and Charlie become a couple?" Don asked not sure what he would get in return

"Well it happened back when someone tried to run Charlie off the road and he stayed in the garage forever trying to solve an unsolvable problem when I went in to give him some more data for one of his algorithm. I took him to a place where I like to think its right outside the city, and while we were there we made a connection and from their on out the rest is history." Colby said with a smile on his face

"Do you love him?"

"Yea man I do, and I want us to build a life together." Colby stated as he thought about his lover

" Well you guys have my support, as long as Charlie is happy and smiling then I'm happy." Don said

Charlie was almost done grading papers so he decided to take the rest home and do what he could be cause he was getting hungry. About 20 minutes have passed and he arrived at home ready to finish the papers and go to bed. As he began to dig in his pockets for his keys he felt a bag cover his head and his body being carried into a vehicle. He knew the neighbor well enough to drive home with his eyes closed; so he tried to figure out where the kidnappers were taking him. All of a sudden he gets knocked over the head because he kept mumbling to himself.

As everyone was back at the office discussing the case and going over evidence, Colby gets a devastating phone call.

" Hey Charlie" he started.

" _If you ever want to see Charles Epps again I want $500 million transferred into a non-traceable account overseas. You have 72 hours before he dies " _The kidnapper said as he was interrupted by an angry Colby

They all notice the look on Colby's face until he started yelling "Look you son of a bitch if you lay on a finger on him when I find you I will kill you." Colby said as Don ran over there and snatched the phone out of his hand. " Who is this" Don said but no one was on the other end.

" Colby what the hell is going on?" Don asked

Colby stood there frozen solid because someone has kidnapped the man that he loved. He thought to himself why wasn't he there to protect him and what have they done to him.

"Someone has Charlie and they want $500 million put in a non-traceable over seas account in 72 hours." he hesitated to say the last part because it put his stomach in knots just to even think about it. " 72 hours or he's dead." Colby said while he was shaking with both fear and anger.

" Okay, David get a location on Charlie's cell, Liz call my dad and let him know what's gong on and that we'll keep him updated." Don stated as everybody rushed off.

" Don I don't care what you say I'm going to do whatever it takes to get him back home safely." Colby said

" I know Colby I know but I need you to stay focused for me. I have just as much of a connection to this case as you do." Don said as he looked at the screen.

Meanwhile back at the warehouse Charlie woke up with a terrible headache as he slowly started to open his eyes. He saw light but he didn't like what else he saw. Looking around the room he saw water leaking from a pipe in the wall, broken glass all over the floor and he heard airplanes outside of the window above his head. He tried to remember where he was at and what warehouse like places are located by the airport, but his head was hurting to bad for him to think. Back at FBI HQ Colby was slowly losing his cool.

" Colby how you doing?" David asked

"How do you think I'm felling, the person I'm in love with is sitting somewhere scared half to death and I have no idea where he is." Colby said louder than he expected grabbing the attention of the rest of the gang

"Hey Colby calm down man come here sit down and let me get you some coffee." Don said as he made two cups of coffee.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Don asked

"No I don't I want everybody to know that every minute we sit around waiting for something to happen that's another minute that they could be hurting him." Colby replied

As Colby just sat there staring into oblivion so many things were running through his mind and he was just hoping that Charlie was okay and not harmed. All of a sudden his phone rang again he picked it up without even looking at the caller id.

" Hello" Colby started.

" Colby it's me." Charlie said as he heard his lovers voice on the receiving end.

" Charlie baby are you okay? Are you hurt?" Colby asked

When Don heard Colby say his brothers name he snatched the phone outta his hand so fast that he almost dropped it and Don said " You okay buddy?" But once again when he asked him a question he just hears the dial tone. Colby head just fell into his hands and then he heard Don say " We're gonna find him, he's your boyfriend and my brother and I would give my own life for his. We're not leaving here until we find him.

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Numb3rs….**_

_**Though I would love to… I don't… Otherwise Enjoy!!**_

A/N: I'm not entirely sure how this chapter will be.. I fell like I could've done better. The next chapter will be better I promise.. Enjoy!!!

* * *

As Don and Colby are being pushed to their limits back at the office Charlie tries to figure out what do they want with him.

" Who are you and what do you want with me?" Charlie asked.

"_It doesn't matter who I am, and your brother put my dad in prison for a crime he didn't commit."_

" I'm sorry to hear about your father but what does that have to do with me?"

"_You know for a professor you are pretty stupid."_

"I'm not stupid I'm just not sure the significance for taking me."

"_Revenge Epps, Revenge"_

Charlie just sighed as the guy shut the door to the room where he was being held praying that they find him in time. As he sat there with his head between his legs curled in the corner he wished that he was back at home with Colby just enjoying being in each others presence.

As Don sat there and looked at the projector he had a flashback of Charlie explaining an applied behavior analysis and vector modification to help locate a missing girl. Don was trying his best to remember everything that was in the equation until he was interrupted.

" Hey Don Colby just received a call from a disposable cell phone with information for where Charlie may be at." Nikki told him

" Why didn't you come and get me when they called?" Don asked.

" They called Colby when he went to get some air to clear his head."

" _So what did they tell him"_

" They said that when the money is in the account and when they get it they will tell us an address for Charlie." Nikki said as she was scared to say the last part " They also said if we try anything funny they will shot him and make sure that he dies slowly."

" Okay go see what David and Liz got together and tell Colby to come and see me." Don ordered

As Don try to put together the analysis and modification together Colby entered the room.

"You wanted to see me." Colby stated.

" _Yea everything okay, how you holding up?" _

" Ask me that again once we find him."

"_Well I remembered something about an analysis and modification that Charlie told me about a few months ago with another missing persons case"_

"Yea I remember something about that. Sometimes when he's in his office I just sit there and watch him and try to learn from him because he's an amazing person. I think I know how to use this."

Don just watched in amazement from watching Colby use the equation as if he wrote it out himself and he was impressed. He also knows how much he loves his brother just by how he talked about him. That gave him more fuel and determination to find his brother because he loved his brother too, and never wanted to see harm come to him.

While Colby was working with what information he had Don went to see what else had developed on a location for his brother. If they were no closer to finding a location for Charlie, him and Colby had agreed to pull all of there funds together to pay them. He wasn't sure if they would hold up there end and give an address, but he would do whatever he had to do to get his baby brother back.

" Don!! Don I think I got it or at least a perimeter search of where he might be." Colby said as he ran to Don's desk almost tripping over his own feet.

"Alright man let me see" Don said as he followed Colby back to the office.

With all of the commotion Liz, David, and Nikki rushed in behind the two of them to see what was going on.

" You got it?" Liz asked.

" Yea I think so or at least it's the only lead that we have right now." Colby said

As Don was overlooking the board not paying attention to what was going on behind him he begin to say " Okay I want two of you to go and check it out and let me know what you see out there." When he turned around he noticed that Colby had already snatched up David and they were heading towards the elevator.

" Hey where do you think you're going?" Don yelled across the room as he ran to the elevator

" Don you are gonna have to kill me to stop me from going to see if Charlie might be out there." Colby said as he pressed the button to take them to the lobby.

" Alright then be careful out there." Don said as he took his foot out of the elevator door.

" Don't worry Don that's why I'm here." David said as the elevator doors closed

" Thanks man I really appreciate it." Colby said as he looked at his best friend

" No problem man you know I got your back. I just wish that this wasn't happening to you and Charlie." David said as they began descending towards the lobby.

Back at the office Don was awaiting a phone call or something from Colby or David assuring him of his brother's safety. He would give anything to trade places with his brother, he has always felt the need to protect Charlie from the world. If anyone or anything had ever hurt his brother they would have to pay dearly and hope that he wouldn't kill them.

" We're gonna find him you know that right?" A soft voice came from behind him

Don turned around and saw that it was Liz with smile on her face as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"I know we will I just wish that this didn't have to happen to him." Don said as he took of his coffee to fast and burnt his tongue.

"They better hope that I don't see them cause if I do I'm gonna kill them myself and they won't have to worry about Colby." Don added as he rubbed his forehead.

" Don you're not gonna kill them, and Charlie wouldn't let you do something stupid like that." Liz said as she sat on his desk.

"I know Liz, knowing Charlie he'd jump in front of a bullet to save me and I would do the same for him in a heartbeat. Don said.

Liz was doing her best to keep Don calm trying to give him a break from the major stress he was under. Everything went according to plan until Don's cell phone rang and Colby's name appeared on the screen.

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own any of these characters from Numb3rs….**_

_**Though I would love to… I don't… Otherwise Enjoy!**_

A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story but I lost my inspiration for this story but out of the blue I got all of these ideas on how to finish this story. So please forgive me and for sure there will more chapters to come…

A/N2: I hope that everyone likes this chapter and sorry for any mistakes in advance… ENJOY!

* * *

Liz was doing her best to keep Don calm trying to give him a break from the major stress he was under. Everything went according to plan until Don's cell phone rang and Colby's name appeared on the screen.

" Yea Colby" Don said as he jumped up with anticipation.

" _Don I think that we found him."_

"Where are you?"

"_We're by the docks at a warehouse. There are 2 guys guarding the door with guns. Don I'm going in."_

"Colby wait until I get there alright." Don said worried that Colby might go ahead without him and get himself and Charlie hurt.

Don got some backup and headed towards the docks. He drove 90mph the whole way there, his mind was on saving his brother and nothing could stand in his way. To him Charlie was not as tough as him and Colby and that's what worried him the most.

As he continue to break practically every traffic violation he knew, he finally made it to the docks. Don was so anxious that he jumped out of the SUV not giving time to throw it in park and cut it off. He pulled out his gun and posted himself right beside Colby and David.

"Anything happen?" Don asked as he kept looking around the corner.

"No. They just been outside walking back and forth guarding the doors" Colby answered.

"So you're thinking what I'm thinking right?" Don asked.

"Yea, whoever has Charlie has power and something to hide since they have guards." Colby said.

"What's the next move Don?" David asked.

" I'm not waiting on back-up Don." Colby interrupted.

"I already got backup they're just waiting on my call to move in." Don said.

"Okay what now?" Colby asked ready to barge in.

"I know what we can do. Hey Nikki can you guys get a clear shot from back there?" Don asked over the radio.

"Yea Don we're already locked on." Nikki responded.

"Alright take the shot." Don said and moments later seeing both guys fall to the ground.

Don, Colby, and David slowly walked up to the warehouse doors ready to pry open the door and take anybody out who comes near them. In the back of his mind Don was hoping and praying that this is not a trap, because that would be more work to get out of and rescue his baby brother.

"You ready?" Don asked behind him to Colby and David.

"Yeah" Both men said in unison.

Kicking the door in they secured every area as they walked through the warehouse before being met by shots being fired.

* * *

Charlie was in his own world just thinking about whatever was floating around in his head when he heard gunshots in the distance and he knew that they had found him. Hearing footsteps coming closer and closer to the door he saw a shadow in the light from under the door. The door suddenly swung open and the captor ran behind Charlie and wrapped his left arm around his neck and put the gun on Charlie's temple. Charlie eyes began to fill with water as he feared for his life. The captor heard shots fired right outside the door then a sudden silence.

"Do you value your life?" the guy whispered in Charlie's ear.

"Please don't kill me." Charlie mumbled behind under his sobs.

"Don't worry I'll save that for your brother to see." the guy said.

"What are you going to do?" Charlie asked before seeing the door fall to the ground.

Colby and Charlie eyes met and Colby's first instinct was to go and hug his boyfriend.

"Don I found him" Colby yelled down the hall.

Not realizing that Charlie had a gun to his head he started to walk into the room and saw the captor when the light hit him.

"Back away from him right now." Colby said lifting his gun up ready to shoot.

"Charlie" Don said walking to the door to see Colby with his gun raised in Charlie's direction.

"It's gonna be okay Charlie I promise." Colby said

"Who are you and what do you want with my brother?" Don asked waiting for a answer from the captor in the shadows.

"You sent my father to jail for a crime he didn't commit and my mom killed herself because of that." Charlie said as the captor told him what to say.

"Who is your father so we can find a way to work this out?" Don asked.

Don saw Charlie began to cry and breathe heavily as the captor whispered in Charlie's ear.

"You took away my father and killed my mother. Now I'm gonna kill someone you care about." Charlie said with fear in his voice.

They all stood there staring at each other looking back and forth not knowing what move was next to make sure that Charlie won't get hurt.

"Don I'm sorry" Charlie said looking at his older brother as the captor whispered in his ear.

"For what buddy?" Don said before hearing a gun shot.

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own any of these characters from Numb3rs….**_

_**Though I would love to… I don't… Otherwise Enjoy!**_

A/N: If anyone has any ideas they want to throw in or something that they want to see happen.. PM me and let me know…R&R!

A/N2: I hope that everyone likes this chapter and sorry for any mistakes in advance… ENJOY!

* * *

"Don I'm sorry" Charlie said looking at his older brother as the captor whispered in his ear.

"For what buddy?" Don said before hearing a gun shot.

Don eyes widened when he saw Charlie fall to the ground. Don stood there frozen like a statue as Colby ran to his boyfriend's side.

"Charlie oh my god baby." Colby said as he held Charlie in his arms.

"H h hospital" Charlie said through gasping breaths.

"Don we have to get him to a hospital now." Colby yelled bringing Don back to reality.

"We need some help in here guys, Charlie's been hit." Don yelled on the radio.

"They're coming in now." Nikki replied.

"Everything is going to be okay." Don said looking his younger brother.

Don watched as Colby held his brother in his arms waiting on medics to come in. The one thing he never wanted to happen was for his brother to get hurt, and he will never forgive himself. Don hears the footsteps rushing behind him and moves out the way.

"Hurry up he losing blood." Colby yelled to the medic.

"Excuse me sir can you please step back so I can do my job?" the medic asked Colby.

"He's gonna be okay Colby." Don told Colby trying to reassure him.

"It's my fault Don it's my fault that he's being carried to an ambulance truck right now." Colby said trying to hold back tears.

While they ran back to the SUV Colby snatched the keys out of Don's hand and jumped in the drivers seat earning a look from both Don and David. Don watched as Colby drove behind the ambulance eyes widened he thought they were gonna pop out of his head. David was sitting in the back and watched as his best friend was breaking on the inside. He occasionally rubbed his hand across his face as his other hand shook while holding the steering wheel.

Colby couldn't help what he was feeling. You're supposed to be terrified when somebody that you love is hurt and you can't do anything to make it better. He would give anything to be in Charlie's spot right now. He kept trying to press the peddle down harder so the SUV could go faster, but if he would've pressed it any harder he could've put a hole in the floor. Don watched as the odometer kept getting higher and higher.

"Colby I know what you're going through right now but any faster and we wont make it there." Don said hoping to lighten up the mood.

"Don I think you should give your dad a call." David suggested to Don.

"I'll call him once we get to the hospital." Don responded.

Don felt the SUV come to a sudden stop as his head jerked forward. He couldn't get out of the car fast enough before he saw Colby running right behind the medics pushing Charlie in holding up a bag of IV fluid. Don and David ran through the sliding doors and ran into the E.R.. They stopped for a second when they saw Colby standing looking through a window, which meant they wouldn't let him go in.

"How you holding up?" David asked as he walked up behind his best friend.

"Not now man." Colby said under his breath.

"Okay" David said understanding.

Don saw that there was nothing more he can do right now but just wait. He knew that sooner or later he would have to make that phone call so he pulled his phone out his pocket. His hands began to sweat as he flipped it open as he was scared to dial the number. He wasn't scared of too much except for Charlie getting hurt and making the call saying Charlie got hurt. Ringing started to come from the speakers as his heart began beating faster.

"Hey Don" Allan said.

"Hey Dad" Don said as cleared his throat.

"How is he? Did you find him?" Allan asked with fear in his voice.

"Uh yeah dad we found him." Don said not wanting to finish the rest.

"And?" Allan asked wanting to jump through the phone.

"He he was shot dad. But he's in surgery now." Don said before he heard a dial tone in his ear.

Rubbing his hand over his face Don walked back over to the window as they just stood there and waited for a doctor to come out with some good news. It felt like time was practically standing still because it seems that nothing had changed. Moments later Don heard his named being called so he turned around and saw his dad running towards his direction.

"Anything?" Allan said trying to catch his breath.

"Not yet but they've been in there for a while now." Don said.

"How is he?" Allan said looking towards Colby.

"He's handling it the best he can right now. He hasn't said too much since we got here." Don said.

"Hey Allan. I'm sorry about Charlie." David said walking to their conversation.

"It's not your fault and I'm glad you were there to help." Allan said before a voice came into the room.

"Epps" the doctor said as he walked up to the group.

"How is he?" Colby asked as tears began to sting his eyes again.

"He's stable right now. He had lost a lot of blood and it was touch and go for a second. You can go see him just be quiet not to wake him." The doctor said as he walked away.

They all walked into the room and just stared at Charlie as he lay there helpless. Colby walked to his side and just watched as his chest moved up and down slowly. Running his finger down his arm until he reached his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm sorry Charlie." Colby said as he kissed him on the forehead.

"It's okay" David said as he put his hand on Colby's shoulder.

"If Charlie would've never worked with me he wouldn't be here" Don said standing on the opposite side of Charlie.

"Don he loves working with you and know that. You would have to kill him for him to stop working with you." Allan said.

The room fell silent for about ten minutes as everyone just watched Charlie. David went and sat in a chair by the window and Colby and Allan were by his bedside and Don was in the hall filling in Liz and Nikki who were on the phone.

"Colby why don't you go get some fresh air?" Allan suggested.

"I'm not leaving his side." Colby said.

Colby held his hand and occasionally looked at the monitor. He watched at how the line moved when his heart beat. All of a sudden Colby's would comes to a hault when he hears a long beep from the monitor. He couldn't believe that Charlie just stopped breathing.

"HELP" Colby yelled.

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own any of these characters from Numb3rs….**_

_**Though I would love to… I don't… Otherwise Enjoy!**_

A/N: If anyone has any ideas they want to throw in or something that they want to see happen.. PM me and let me know…R&R!

A/N2: I hope that everyone likes this chapter and sorry for any mistakes in advance… ENJOY!

* * *

"HELP" Colby yelled.

"What's going on?" Don asked bursting through the door.

"He's not breathing." Colby said pointing towards the monitor.

"Can we get somebody in here." Don stood in the hallway and yelled at the top of his lungs causing nurses to come running from everywhere.

"Agent Epps is everything okay?" a nurse said when she got up to him.

"No it's Charlie, he's not breathing." Don said practically dragging the nurse to his bed.

"Please wait outside." a male nurse said from behind.

"I'm not waiting outside" Colby said almost knocking the guy over.

"Colby come on and let them do their job." Don said pulling him out of their way and into the hallway.

"What the hell was that about Don?" Colby asked.

"Colby I know that you're angry that Charlie here but that doesn't mean you can just take it out on the people trying to help him." Don said trying to make him understand.

Colby couldn't believe what was happening right now. Even though everybody keeps telling him that it's not his fault he begs to differ. If he was with Charlie instead of being at work then it wouldn't have happened. He could've prevented it, fought the guy off or something. Thinking about the maybes and the what ifs Colby didn't realize that the door had opened had once again opened and the nursing staff were exiting the room.

"He's stable now." the nurse said pulling the door leaving it cracked.

"What happened?" Don asked.

"Well it seemed that his body was having a negative reaction to some of the medicine. By having a negative reaction his body rejected it and shut down. A way of looking at it is like his body tried to restart itself but didn't have enough energy." the nurse explained.

"Will it happen again?" Colby asked.

"Honestly it's a possibility but we don't know for sure. So we're going to keep an eye on his vitals for the next few days. Hopefully he will be up soon and then we can run some more tests to see where his level of health is." the nurse finished.

"Can we see him?" Allan asked.

"I'm sorry but he needs to rest so I'm going to have to ask that you say your goodbyes for today." the nurse said feeling sympathy for the Epps family and friends.

"Okay thank you we understand." Allan said.

The four men walked into the room staring at the smaller man laying on the bed. He laid there as nothing happened or changed. He still had tubes in his mouth and nose, and still had iv's in his arms.

Allan eyes began to tear up as he saw his son laying there. He thought back to the many times he watched his son in both amazement and confusion as he sort through math problems. A time from when he was a kid he vaguely remembers watching Charlie being bullied through the window. He knew that he didn't need saving cause he would always find a logical way out of things. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he ever lost his youngest son. All he could do to help was walk over and kiss him on the forehead and tell hi he loves him very much.

Don walked to the foot of his brother's bed and rubbed his hand over his face. He wish there was something he could do to make all of this go away. He wished that he never called asked Charlie for help on that case back then. Charlie would be safe and not laying in a hospital bed.

Colby held his boyfriends hand wanting to trade places with him. But he also knew if he was in that bed then Charlie would want to trade spots with him; and with that he let a small smirk come across his face. He loved this guy with all his heart and would give anything in the world for him to be better. But knowing Charlie he wouldn't want Colby or anyone for that matter blame their selves for something that happened to him. He gave him a kiss a the lips and whispered in his ear. "I love you Charlie."

Watching Charlie he wished that he actually got a chance to do more things with him outside of the office. He knew that Charlie was a good friend and a amazing individual. He remembered when he first met Charlie how he thought how can this guy help us solve a case. Little did he know Charlie would be consulting on almost every case from that day on. He wish that his best friend and his boss and friend didn't have to go through this.

"Let's go ahead and go boys." Allan said motioning towards the door.

"Okay." the guys said in unison.

They all headed out the door and down the hall. Not wanting to leave but knew that rest is what he needed to get better. So they would do whatever it took.

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own any of these characters from Numb3rs….**_

_**Though I would love to… I don't… Otherwise Enjoy!**_

A/N: If anyone has any ideas they want to throw in or something that they want to see happen.. PM me and let me know…R&R!

A/N2: I hope that everyone likes this chapter and sorry for any mistakes in advance… ENJOY!

* * *

Colby and Don had been to the hospital everyday and every night whenever they had free time. Charlie had woke up the next morning and every since it seemed like someone was always knocking on his door. Be visited by students, teachers, and agents can really take a lot out of you. He never realized how many people actually cared about his well being. It was almost lunch time and Charlie knew that somebody would be knocking his door down pretty soon.

"Charlie are you up?" Colby asked peeking his head in a few minutes later.

"Colby" Charlie asked turning over in his bed.

"Yea it's me." Colby said walking up to his bed.

"Where's Don?" Charlie said adjusting his self on the bed

"A case came in at the last minute but you don't need to worry about that. I just want you to worry about getting better for me." Colby said grabbing his hand.

"I wasn't worried but I can probably put together an equation that can" Charlie started to say before Colby interrupted him.

"Charlie" Colby said in a stern voice.

"Okay I wont say anything else." Charlie said.

They sat there for this movie that was on tv. Colby wouldn't admit it but he was a sucker for a good romance movie. Colby glanced over at his boyfriend who seemed to be drifting in and out of sleep which made him smile. It's amazing how you can be so tired from sitting in a bed all day he thought to himself. He sat and thought about how the first day that they met.

~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey David is the super geek here yet?" Colby asked handing him the case file not paying attention to the curly haired stranger sitting there.

" Uh Charlie this Colby Grainger, Colby this super geek" David said trying not to laughing looking at Colby's shocked expression.

"Uh sorry about that man." Colby said as David walked away.

"No problem. If the fact that I always challenge myself at a higher level than most people my age then I'm a geek." Charlie said while he looked through the papers in his hands.

"Okay sure." Colby said shaking his head.

"Hey Colby" a voice came from behind him.

"Yea Don." Colby said.

"Go to the crime scene and let me know what you find." Don told Colby before walking back to his office

"Hey David let's go." Colby said standing up.

"I'm gonna have to pass man. Take Charlie along with you maybe he can help." David said as he sat back down at his desk.

"Alright you wanna go Charlie?" Colby asked as he began to walk to the elevator.

They both walked onto the elevator and as the doors closed a tune came over the speakers. Colby looked at Charlie out of the corner of his eye and realized how innocent he was. That stupid music was going in one ear and out the other.

"So elevator music." Colby said trying to make small talk.

"Yea" Charlie said.

"I'd rather have no music than this crap that's playing." Colby said.

"Yea" Charlie said as the doors opened and the walked off.

As they walked to the parking lot it was quiet between the two. Colby didn't know what to say to make Charlie feel comfortable. He didn't know why but for some reason he was attracted to the curly head guy. He felt the sudden need to protect him. Getting into the car and heading to the scene it was quiet once again. Colby didn't know what kind of music he would like so he cut the radio off just listened to the sound of the cars as they drove by. With the A/C blowing on high speed, Colby noticed how Charlie's hair blew in the wind. After about 10 minutes they pulled up to the scene and got out of the car.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Charlie said closing his door.

"I don't know. Maybe something out of place." Colby said as they began walking around.

Not really paying any attention to the cars or pedestrians as they went by. An old car slowly drove by that backfired sounding like a gun shot.

"What was" Charlie began to say before being jumped on by Colby.

"Are you okay?" Colby asked.

"I think that was just a old car Colby." Charlie said looking at Colby straight in the eye.

"Yea sorry about that old habit." Colby said embarrassed looking at the smaller guy beneath him.

They laid there on the hot pavement staring each other in the eye before a wet feeling came in contact with Charlie's lips. Colby quickly jumped up surprised at his own actions.

'I'm so sorry." Colby said embarrassed.

"It's okay don't worry about it." Charlie said picking himself of the ground.

"I don't know where that came from." Colby said

"No harm no foul." Charlie said.

"Let's just keep looking." Colby said walking away.

Charlie stared at Colby as he walked away rubbing his head. Noticing his tight firm butt he was quickly aroused. He licked his lips and can taste Colby on his lips. The kiss might not have been long but for some reason he wish it was longer. Colby doesn't act gay so that means he couldn't be Charlie thought to himself. Even if he was he's way out of my league. After all that time searching they didn't find anything at the scene so they headed back to the office. The whole drive back the incident kept playing in both their heads over and over. One thing that Colby learned was the worst thing someone can say was no so he took a chance a broke the silence.

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Colby"

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own any of these characters from Numb3rs….**_

_**Though I would love to… I don't… Otherwise Enjoy!**_

A/N: If anyone has any ideas they want to throw in or something that they want to see happen.. PM me and let me know…R&R!

A/N2: I hope that everyone likes this chapter and sorry for any mistakes in advance… ENJOY!

* * *

"Colby" Charlie said as he sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Charlie" Colby said with a smile on his face.

"What day is it?" Charlie asked looking around.

"That doesn't matter I'm just glad that you are awake." Colby said grabbing Charlie's hand.

"Okay. Fair enough." Charlie said.

"How are you feeling?" Colby asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. My head just hurts a little bit but I'm okay." Charlie said rubbing his temples.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Colby asked standing up.

"Yes please" Charlie said rubbing his hand over his forehead.

Charlie watched as Colby poured him some water in the paper cup. How did he get so lucky to find a guy like Colby.

"Thank you. You know you don't have to stay here." Charlie said after taking a sip of his water.

"Charlie don't be stupid I'm gonna stay here as long as it takes for you to get better." Colby said sitting back in the chair beside Charlie's bed.

Colby and Charlie began making small talk about whatever popped up. Colby was determined to keep Charlie's mind off of everything that had recently happened. They continued to talk until the heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Don asked as he opened the door.

"Don" Charlie said as a smile came upon his face.

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" Don asked walking up to the foot of the bed.

"I'm doing good. When can I go home. I miss my bed." Charlie said

"Well as a matter of fact the nurse said that the doctor will run some extra test and check your vitals and what not and then you can be home by the evening." Don said as he watched his brother perk up just a little bit.

"That's all I needed to hear." Charlie said trying to reach for the button to call the nurse.

"Hey easy now. Don't try to over do it and make matters worse." Colby said grabbing the smaller boy and pulling him back down.

"I'm not gonna over do it guys. I'm just gonna call the nurse so I can get outta here." Charlie said sounding a bit frustrated.

"I'll go and get the nurse." Don said with a chuckle.

Don stepped out of the room and went to go and search for the nurse and the doctor.

Back in the room Charlie was thinking of all the things that can go wrong and right with the test. Determining the probability of the test coming back positive or negative. The door slowly began to open and a older man with funny shaped glasses with a short lady with red hair by his side with a clip board.

"How are you feeling Mr. Eppes?" the nurse said in a soft voice.

"Ready to go home." Charlie said pulling the covers up slightly over his legs.

"So can he really go home tonight?" Colby asked standing up to face the doctor.

"Yes. Charles can return home this evening if everything checks out." the doctor said taking the clipboard from the nurse and looking at his papers.

"Well first we are gonna draw some blood okay." the nurse said walking over to the bed.

"Hey Charlie we're gonna step outside for a sec and we'll be right back." Colby said motioning for Don to follow him into the hallway.

Charlie watched as his brother and his boyfriend walk into the hallway. He had a pretty good idea what was being said but he wasn't completely sure.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"What's up." Don said.

"So what's the plan?" Colby asked.

"Plan?" Don asked confused.

"You know that he's not gonna sit still when he gets home. He's probably gonna run right to the garage and finish that equation he was working on." Colby said.

"I don't even know. Someone is gonna have to be there with him." Don said.

"Well I'll take the days off until everything is back to normal.." Colby said.

"Fine with me. You know how stubborn he gets" Don said with a laugh.

"Mr. Eppes." the nurse said peaking her head through the door.

"Everything okay?" Colby asked walking in behind Don.

"Let us get his blood to the lab and see what it says but so far everything seems to be in tip top shape." the doctor said as he followed out behind the nurse.

Time went by fast as the three men watched a movie that was on t.v. and laugh and joked. Charlie began to dose off a bit so Colby was going to sneak downstairs to the cafeteria and get a quick bite to eat.

"Hey Don. I'm gonna go see what they have to eat here." Colby said standing up.

"Okay. I was beginning to get a little hungry too." Don said.

"I'll call you when I get down there and let you know what they have." Colby said.

"Alright." Don said.

Grabbing his jacket and wallet Colby made his way to the door but to his surprise someone was coming into the room at the same time. Colby looked at the doctor who had returned with results and didn't like the facial expression he was wearing.

"Should we wake Charles?" the doctor asked.

"No let him rest. Is everything okay doc?" Don asked standing up and walking over to the door.

":I have some good news and some bad news." the doctor said.

"I want the good news first." Colby said.

"We caught it early and that's the best news right now." the doctor said.

"What's the bad news?" Don asked.

"We found something."

_**I'm sorry that this chapter came so late. I was sick and I'm finally feeling a little bit better so I made sure that I had it finish it. Since Christmas is this weekend I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas!**_

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own any of these characters from Numb3rs….**_

_**Though I would love to… I don't… Otherwise Enjoy!**_

A/N: I would like to start by saying I'm really sorry for taking so long with this new chapter. But I was having trouble with this one. Things started to happen in the real world but enough about me. Back to the story. If anyone has any ideas they want to throw in or something that they want to see happen.. PM me and let me know…

A/N2: I hope that everyone likes this chapter and sorry for any mistakes in advance… ENJOY!

* * *

_**The original direction of the chapter was changed at the last minute due to a change of heart. So if this isn't what you were expecting sorry… **_

"We found something."

"You found something? What is that supposed to mean?" Colby asked.

Don peaked his head in to make sure that his brother was still resting since he didn't want to wake him and he needed all the rest that he could get.

"Well when he was first admitted we were only concerned with making sure that he was okay after the gun shot. We only did what we had to do to stop the bleeding and only the bleeding." the doctor said as he closed the folder on the clipboard.

"And?" Colby said.

"With your consent Mr. Eppes we can go ahead and get started on surgery or we can wait until he wakes up. " the doctor said.

"Uh yeah of course. Do whatever you have to do just make sure that my brother will be fine and that you can get rid of it." Don said rubbing his hands through his hair.

"It's nothing that we can't fix. It was a mistake on our part and I'm truly sorry. We had one of our surgical assistants in the room with us while we were performing the surgery. I'm not trying to make excuses for the individual but something was left inside of him.

"What?" Colby said as veins began to show up on the side of his neck.

"Calm down Colby" Don said putting his hand on the agents' shoulder.

"How do you expect me to be calm when they just told us that some incompetent assistant left something in Charlie. You remember him right? He's your brother and he's laying in there and he has to have surgery again." Colby said.

"I truly am sorry but I have to go so we can get started right away." the doctor said before turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Hey" Don said getting the doctor's attention once more.

"You never told us what was left inside my brother." Don said.

"Oh I'm sorry. It was a retractor." the doctor said before turning back around and walking down the hall.

Don turned around to see his father walking behind him with four cups. He turned back around hoping that the doctor would be out of sight before their dad made it to where they were standing.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Alan asked as he walked up to his son.

Don stood there quickly sorting through his thoughts. How was he suppose to tell his dad that Charlie needed to have surgery again. He rubbed his hand over his face before he began to talk.

"Dad it's Charlie." Don began to say.

"What's going on with Charlie?" Alan said pushing pass Don and opening the door.

Alan walked through into the room and the worst came to mind when he saw Colby. Charlie was still asleep but Colby was talking to him and holding Charlie's hands inside of his.

"Hey Alan." Colby said standing up.

"What happened? Alan asked.

"It's nothing bad dad. He just has to have a minor surgery to fix something that happened during the first surgery." Don said.

"Surgery? Why is he going back into surgery?" Alan asked walking over to his son's bed.

"The doctor said that there just a small complication with his surgery and that they want to go ahead and take care of it now." Don said walking over to his dad.

The room fell silent for a couple of minutes and all you could hear was the noise for outside of the room. Don looked out the window and began blaming himself for calling Charlie for help that very first time. Colby just stared at his resting boyfriend as he wished he was there to protect him. Alan just watched paced back and forth from corner to corner until the room door slowly opened.

"I'm here for Charles."

_**Once again I'm sorry that this chapter came so late and I hoped everybody liked it.**_

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Numb3rs….**_

_**Though I would love to… I don't… Otherwise Enjoy!**_

A/N: I would like to start by saying I'm really sorry for taking so long with this new chapter. But I was having trouble with this one. It seemed as if I had began to lose all hope of ever finishing this until I saw a few reruns of Numbers recently and got my creative juices flowing. Things started to happen in the real world but enough about me. Back to the story.

A/N2: I hope that everyone likes this chapter and sorry for any mistakes in advance… ENJOY!

* * *

Don ran his fingers through his hair. Thinking in his mind over and over what kind week it has been and how this was farthest from what he expected when he woke up this morning. He looked over at Colby who just seems to be at end's wit. He wasn't sure what to really say to him because at the end of the day regardless if he was with Charlie or not he was still a guy from the office. He was never one to sit there and heartfelt meaningful conversations with coworkers. But he remember Charlie telling him to become better friends with Colby because he would be seeing more of him outside of work now.

_(flashback)_

"_Don it's not like I'm asking you to do the impossible. One thing I know is that you are one to adapt when a new situation is thrown your way." Charlie said turning from his chalkboard._

"_Yeah but we are okay with each other Charlie. I'm trying to tell you that." Don said as he continued to toss the tennis ball that he had took off of his brother's desk._

"_Being okay is one thing but I want you to be comfortable with him like you are with me. We are a couple now and you can't keep acting like 'big shot boss' whenever he's there. That's not fair to me or him and you know that." _

_Don just shook his head letting out a sigh. _

"_Don't shake your head. You know I'm right Don. What you should do is ask him out to that new bar that opened over on Johnson and Main." he tried suggesting._

"_Bar?" Don gave his brother a questioning look._

"_Yeah a bar. A place where you go to have drinks and enjoy company with you friends and whatnot." Charlie said turning back around to face his board._

"_No. Since when did you go to bars?" he asked._

"_I overheard some students in the hallway earlier while I was preparing my lecture for my students." Charlie answered._

"_Haha! Okay. I thought I was gonna have to keep my eyes on you. Trying to go out and get drunk and stuff." he replied as he continued to laugh._

"_Anyways Don. He will meet you there at 830. I already told him that you wanted to go out." Charlie added._

"_What do you mean that you already told him?" he asked._

"_I already told him that you wanted to go out and have drinks with him after work so you two could connect and you were doing it because I asked you to." Charlie said with a smile._

"_How do you know that I don't have any plans?" he asked_

"_Because all you do is work and come to the house and when you're not doing that you're sleep." Charlie replied._

_Don gave his brother the look he always gave him before he did something bad like when they were younger. But he knew that no matter what he did or said that Charlie was gonna get his way so he might as well stop arguing and take one for the team._

" _I don't like how you assume that I don't have anything to do but I'll do it." he said surrendering making his brother smile._

"_Thanks Don." Charlie said still facing his bored trying to solve this problem._

"_Welcome buddy. I'll let you know how it turns out." he said before placing the ball back on his brother's desk and heading out the door._

_(end of flashback)_

Don stood up and walked over to were Colby was sitting and took a seat beside him.

"How you doing Colby?" Don asked placing a hand on his shoulder

"I just want this to be over." he replied before he heard his boyfriend name fill his ears.

"Charles Eppes." the doctor said and was immediately greeted by the three men.

"He's out of surgery and we got it out and I would like to give my deepest apologies. This never happens and we will assure you that it will never happen again. You can go and see him now." the doctor finished before walking away down the hall.

"You got a trooper here. Two surgeries back to back like that and without any complications." she said checking the monitor making sure everything was okay.

"He's stronger than he looks." Alan said walking towards the bed.

" I was told about what happened and there will be someone in here shortly to discuss with you about the billing since technically we're at fault for the second surgery. You would just have to cross your t's and dot you I's and everything will be good." the nurse said

"Thank you." Allan said she walked out of the room.

Allan looked across the room at his son. He remembers all the days and nights when his sons were growing up. He began to silently talk to his son as he thought about the day he knew his son would be able to take on anything.

_(flashback)_

_Everyday Don and Charlie would walk home everyday after school together. It was like Don was Charlie's own personal bodyguard because whenever his big brother was around nobody dared to mess with him._

_He heard the bus drive down the street and looked out the window to see his sons but forgot that Don had practice so Charlie was just walking alone with his books in his hands. To be so young and so smart for his age children were always intimidated by him and picked on him because of it._

_He watched as kid who was obviously older by a year but was still in the same class as him because he was held back. The kid knocked Charlie's books out of his hands._

"_Hey!" Charlie yelled at the kid._

"_What are you gonna do Eppes?" the boy asked pushing Charlie back._

"_Leave me alone!" Charlie yelled as he tried to bend over to pick up his belongings._

"_You going to go home and cry." the kid teased making faces._

_Charlie just mumbled something under his breath._

"_What you say? Your brother isn't here to help you now." the kid teased again before tearing up one of Charlie's papers that he received an A+ on._

"_I don't need my brother. I can take you by myself." Charlie blurted out and before he knew it he jumped on the bigger kid._

_Allan watched from the window ready to go out there as he watched the two boys. One second he blinked and the next Charlie was on top of the other kid. Charlie was smaller but he was swinging and hitting as if his life depended on it. He rushed out the door to grab his son, not because he was worried about the other kid but more for his son. It was obvious that it took the other kid off guard as Charlie was sitting on the larger kid's belly. _

"_Come on son." Allan said picking up his son who was still kicking and screaming._

"_Let me go." Charlie yelled not realizing it was his dad holding him._

"_You need to go home son." Allan said to the other kid as he stood up with a red face._

"_Are you okay Charlie?" Allan asked as he picked up his son's books._

"_He started it. I didn't do anything." Charlie stated not wanting to get into trouble._

"_I know Charlie. It's fine." Allan said as they walked back to the front door._

_Allan smiled as he watched his son looked over the torn papers that were shoved back in his books. He may not be able to win every battle, but right then and there he knew that Charlie would be able to take whatever would come his way._

_(end of flashback)_

* * *

_Hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter._

_-J_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Numb3rs….**_

_**Though I would love to… I don't… Otherwise Enjoy!**_

* * *

"How are you feeling Charlie?" Don asked taking a seat beside his brother.

"I'm fine. I'm just ready to go home." he answered looking over at Colby.

Colby has been there from the very moment that he was admitted and hasn't left from his side since.

"You look like crap." Charlie said with a chuckle while he still looked at Colby.

"I think the scruffy look works for me. What do you think?" Colby asked rubbing his hand across the hair that was now visible all over his face.

"I think it looks hot." Charlie said

"Okay. Save it for when you get out." Don said.

The doctor that did surgery walked into the room causing everyone to become silent. Charlie expression went from happy to worried. Colby reached over and grabbed his boyfriend's hand hoping he would relax a bit.

"How is our patient feeling today?" he said looking at the folder in his hand as he stood at the foot of the bed.

"I'm fine." he said.

"Are you sure? This is the time to speak up if you feel anything." the doctor added.

"Yes I'm sure. When can I leave?" Charlie asked.

"Actually that's the reason why I'm here. We just need someone to fill out all the release forms and you can be home before dinner time." the doctor said.

"Seriously?" Charlie asked his eyes lit up.

"Yeah sir. I don't kid about releasing my patients. But if you wanna stay longer you're more than welcome." the doctor said laughing.

"I'll go with you to fill out the papers." Don said standing up.

"Isn't that great Charlie. I know you're excited." Colby said kissing his hand.

"I feel like I'm gonna go crazy if I don't hurry up and leave." Charlie said.

"Why? You haven't been here long enough to go crazy yet." Colby said.

"Yeah I know but you know how I get when I have a problem in my head I want to get out. It drives me nuts." Charlie said shifting in his bed.

_(Later that evening)_

As soon as Charlie got home he was greeted by the whole gang from the office and they all stayed and talked for a bit before everyone departed and went their own way. Charlie made his way over to the couch. The doctor told him to take it easy the first few days home so he was going to try his best. But knowing how he is he will be back in the swing of things by tomorrow. Hating to admit it but Charlie was beginning to get tired even though he hasn't done much of anything that day. But with just one word Colby help him upstairs to their room.

"I'm finally glad I get a chance to get you alone." Colby said closing the door to their bedroom.

"You know we can't do that tonight." Charlie said chuckling at his horny boyfriend.

"Charlie, as much as I would love to do that. I can wait a little while longer." Colby said taking his shirt off.

"You don't have to come to bed with me. I can go to bed all by myself." Charlie said when he noticed his boyfriend start to undress.

"No. When you go to bed I go to bed plus we have a tv in here so I can just hold you until I fall asleep." Colby said as he stood there in his boxer briefs and tank top.

Colby made his way over to the bed and climbed under the covers. He knew that Charlie missed it the most. He loved the way that Charlie would cling to him whenever they were sleep. He wouldn't dare try to move because he loved the feeling of his cold skin against his hot skin.

"Charlie."

"Yeah babe."

"I love you."

Colby wrapped his arm around Charlie making sure not to squezze too tight and hurt him.

"I love you too Colby."

* * *

_**I know that this chapter wasn't filled with all the good juicy stuff that makes you scream for more but think of this as one of the boring filler chapters that gets you closer to the end. I promise that next chapter will be better and filled with all the good juicy bits that you desperately want.**_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_All feedback good or bad is welcome..._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Numb3rs….**_

_**Though I would love to… I don't… Otherwise Enjoy!**_

* * *

_(6 months later)_

Colby pulled up in the driveway with the tune of Big Rich flowing through his ears. He has had a long day and has been thinking of his boyfriend all day and getting home to him. Cutting off the truck he walks through the house which was quite as usual. There sitting at the kitchen table was his boyfriend with papers spread out covering the wooden table.

"What's all this?" Colby asked putting his keys on the hook and taking off his coat.

"Oh hey Col. I didn't hear you pull up." Charlie said quickly looking up from behind the papers.

Colby loved whenever he saw Charlie like this. He would either be biting down on a pencil as he was focused on his work. Possibly with a pen tucked behind his ear as his hair curls covered it.

"What can I do to help?" he asked taking a seat beside Charlie.

"It's fine babe. I got this and plus you just got home from work. You wouldn't want to do more work." Charlie said.

"No. I wanna help." Colby said grabbing a hand full of papers skimming over them.

"Do you even know what you're looking at?" Charlie asked with a chuckle.

"Of course I do. It's the _Origins of Algorithmic Concepts._" he answered smiling confidently.

"Ha-ha! You know that I love you right." Charlie said leaning over kissing his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" he answered.

'But reading the title just means you can read." Charlie added.

"Well I'm gonna grab us a few beers and I'm gonna learn about Algorithmic Concepts." Colby said leaving to the table and heading to the kitchen.

Colby returned with the beers and began reading the paper. He didn't want to admit it but he was actually learning something. He had actually learned a thing or two since him and Charlie became a couple. He appreciated the fact that Charlie challenged him on another level, and he never backed down from a challenge.

Charlie glanced over at Colby who had a look of interest on his face. It was intriguing because he wondered what was going on in his head. Was he really interested in what he was reading? Why was he really doing this?

"You know what Col?" Charlie asked.

"What?"

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm getting hungry." Charlie said.

"What do you have in mind?" Colby asked placing the papers on the table with a wide grin.

"How about your favorite." Charlie said standing up.

"YES! Italian!" Colby said hopping up out the chair as his boyfriend laughed at him.

_(Later that night)_

"Thank you." Charlie said as they laid in bed.

"For what?" Colby said looking at him questioningly.

"For earlier with the papers." he answered.

"You don't have to thank me for that. I didn't mind." Colby said

Charlie lifted his head up to his boyfriend's and placed a small kiss to his lips. With that kiss he felt a shock flow through his body.

Colby placed his hand on the back on Charlie's head as he deepened the kiss. Moaning sending vibrations through both of their bodies. He could fell his growing erection and he was ready to use it. He slowly slid his hand into Charlie's shorts as he continued to kiss him as it begin to grow in his hand.

Charlie shifted their bodies so that he was on top as they kissed. Slowly lifting off his shirt he began to straddle his boyfriend as he felt hands rub down from his chest to his happy trail.

He leaned down and began to kiss him again then moved from his lips to his neck. Sucking a little bit making sure to leave a mark. Making his way from his neck leaving small kisses along the way. Licking around the nipple making Colby moan in pleasure. Licking down the abs placing kiss on each ab.

Rubbing on the hard-on before him, he slid off his boxers making it bounce up like a spring. Grabbing it in his hand he motioned it up and down a few times while playing with the head.

"Damn baby." Colby said in pleasure putting his hand behind Charlie's head.

He gracefully put it in his mouth taking it inch by inch. Not having a gag reflex always came in handy when pleasuring his lover. He went all the way down the shaft tasting every drop of pre-cum.

Feeling the warm wetness flow over him he began to breathe heavy as Charlie started to bob up and down faster.

Colby pulled his lover up to him and began to kiss him as he so he could return the favor. He loved making Charlie happy and he loved doing this to him. Pumping his shaft in his hand simultaneously as he sucked it sent him into ecstasy.

"Colby!" Charlie said as he toes began to curl.

"Not yet babe." Colby said lifting his head up.

Charlie smiled as he felt 2 fingers make their way into his entrance. He moaned as one more finger joined in to open him up. Soon after the fingers were replaced with a rock hard shaft.

"You're so tight." Colby said.

He slowly shifted his body so that they were both comfortable. He began to thrust inwards feeling the warmth wrap around him. The pace began to pick up as their bodies moved as one. He pushed in deeper when he felt Charlie's hand grab his ass and pull him closer. He loved feeling so connected to his lover. Sex was never sex. They made passionate love that had them on cloud nine.

The sweat glistening off of Charlie's skin from the light in the window just turned Colby on even more. He threw his head back moaning to the heavens. Their bodies intertwined as they were brought together as they were reaching climax.

"Fuck." Colby said as he thrust one last time collapsing on top of Charlie.

He made his way back down to his lover's erection taking the shaft into his mouth. He only sucked it a few times before his mouth was immediately filled with his lover's seed. Swallowing every drop he kissed Charlie one more time showing how much he loved him.

_**I hope this chapter more than makes up for the lack of better term 'filler chapter' that I previously posted. Thanks to all the readers who are still with me and who are still reviewing.**_

_**-J**_

* * *

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_All feedback good or bad is welcome_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Numb3rs….**_

_**Though I would love to… I don't… Otherwise Enjoy**_

* * *

_**First of all I want to say I know I've been gone for a while but I have a good excuse. I recently moved and with packing and unpacking it has taken up a lot of my time but now things have settled down I can get back to writing again.. So without further ado here is the next chapter…**_

All he could do was watch from a distant as the love of his life did what he loved. Teaching students as if it was his destiny since birth.

"For tonight I want you guys to read chapters 21 -25 and you all have a great weekend." Charlie said as he dismissed his class.

"Hey babe." said walking up behind Charlie wrapping his arms around his small body.

"Hey Colby." he said with a chuckle.

"I got a nice weekend planned for us. You don't have to worry about papers or anything." Colby said grabbing his lovers bag out of his hand.

"Am I allowed to know what your plans entail?" Charlie asked.

"That's where my skills at keeping secrets come in handy. Not even your brain power can figure out what's gonna happen." Colby said.

"Lead the way my prince." Charlie grabbing his bag.

_Hours later.._

"We're here" Colby said as he pulled in front of a cabin.

"What is this?" Charlie asked looking confused.

"What does it look like?" Colby asked.

"Are you trying to turn me into a lumberjack?" Charlie asked rubbing his brow.

"Trust me that's the last thing I want to turn you into." he said opening the door.

He inhaled deeply taking in the fresh air.

"Nothing like being at one with nature." Colby said as he stretched his arms out taking everything in.

"You can say that again." Charlie said.

"Come on Charlie. It's not that bad. We haven't been here 10 minutes and you're already doubting my plan." Colby said

"I'm not doubting your plan. It's just different." Charlie said closing the car door.

Charlie started to cough when he inhaled like Colby did making his boyfriend laugh.

"That's the first sign that you need some "fresh" air inside your lungs" Colby said with a chuckle.

"You're from the city just like I am." Charlie said trying to make a point.

"Yeah I am but I love the outdoors and stuff like this. So I'm one with nature." Colby said.

Colby walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. In this moment listen to the sounds of nature was relaxing. The birds chirping, wind blowing slightly leaving a slight chill, and the light sound of the running water.

"Come with me." Colby whispered in his ear grabbing his hand.

Charlie followed him with their fingers intertwined. He was hesitant because he had no idea what was at their destination. But he knew that whatever it was it had to be good by the looks on Colby's face. He was smiling from ear to ear and with a mischievous look in his eyes.

After minutes of walking through the woods they walked up on river. It looked nothing like what it does in the movies. It was peaceful and beautiful and in the distance he saw a deer drinking some water.

"Look at that." Charlie pointing in the direction of the deer.

"I know. It's beautiful isn't it. Nature at its best." Colby said.

"Has it always been like this?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. As long as I can remember. I hope it never changes." Colby said.

A few minutes passed as they just stood there taking everything in when Colby stomach started to growl.

"You ready to head back? I'm getting a little hungry." Colby asked.

"Yes. I've been hungry." Charlie said.

"Well I will make something that you've never had before and I guarantee that you'll love it." Colby said as they headed back to the cabin in the woods.

_**Good? Bad? Horrible? Could've been better? Let me know…**_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Numb3rs….**_

_**Though I would love to… I don't… Otherwise Enjoy**_

Charlie just looked up at the stars. The sky was so beautiful. Away from the big city with all of those big lights and loud sounds you never really get to enjoy stuff like this. He would have never admitted it at first but he was beginning to like it. He felt a set of big arms come wrap around his waist and a big smile formed on his face.

"Hey babe." Colby whispered in Charlie's ear.

"Hey. Enjoyed your shower?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah but I would've enjoyed it more if you would've been in there with me. "Colby said squeezing the smaller man making him laugh.

"I bet! But then that would've been round 3 and we need to recuperate for a few hours." Charlie said.

"Well we go for another round later." Colby said.

"Ha-ha okay." Charlie chuckled.

"This is beautiful isn't it?" Colby asked.

"Yeah it's nice." Charlie said.

Colby went inside and got a blanket and brought it back out so they could lay down on the grass and watch the stars.

"What are you thinking about?" Colby asked.

"Nothing really. Just life in general." Charlie answered snuggling up to Colby.

"What about life?" he asked.

"Nothing really. It might mess up our trip." Charlie replied.

"Tell me. It won't mess it up I promise." Colby said.

Charlie looked at him once more before taking a deep breath before releasing everything that was on his mind.

"I've been thinking a lot about marriage you know. About coming home to kids running to me calling me daddy or whatever. Also about having a getaway place like this that I can bring a family too but being gay makes it hard to fulfill those dreams because I can't get married and I can't have any kids." Charlie said before stopping.

"Why'd you stop?" Colby asked.

"The look on your face tells me I'm scaring you." he replied.

" You're not I promise. I'm just listening." Colby assured him.

"You sure?" Charlie asked again not sure if he should continue.

Receiving a reassuring nod from Colby he continued.

"Don't get me wrong I still believe that someday it can happen but with everything in society it makes it hard. A kid with 2 dads is frowned upon and I wouldn't want my child to go through that. Even us being adults I still get looks from people and I hate it." Charlie said as his eyes began to water.

"It's okay." Colby said rubbing his boyfriend's back.

"I'm sorry." Charlie said trying to hold back tears.

"That happens sometimes. Being out and away from the city lets your mind wander and explore new possibilites." he said comforting the smaller man.

"Well it brought it all out." Charlie said with a chuckle.

"Good." Colby said.

Colby tight his grip around Charlie let his body heat keep him warm. A lot of things were running through his mind. He just had to figure out how to sort them out and what was gonna happen next.

"Let's do it." Colby said.

"Do what?" Charlie asked.

"Get married." he said.

Charlie's eyes grew to the size of golf balls in shock. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to say let alone what to do. He was speechless.

"Say what now?" Charlie asked again making sure he wasn't hearing things. Like all the fresh was going to his head and he was going crazy or something.

"Let's do it. Let's get married. I love you and you love me right?" Colby asked.

"Yes I love you." Charlie answered.

"So is that a yes?" Colby asked.

_**What will Charlie say? Will he say yes or no? Could the decision change their future together as a couple? All will be revealed in the next chapter.**_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_All feedback good or bad is welcome_


End file.
